Buenos y malos
Varios personajes han mencionado el tema de "buena gente" y "mala gente" en la serie. Aún no se sabe qué significa esto, o qué cualidades son "buenas" o "malas" a sus ojos, ya que en la serie, "bueno" y "malo" son utilizados como términos relativos. Ocurrencias Los siguientes personajes han sido llamados buenos y/o malos por otros personajes. Los detalles se encuentran a continuación, clasificados por episodio. Bueno Primera Temporada * Rose le dice a Jack, "Tiene usted buen corazón. Un alma grande, paciente, generosa. Imagino que por eso se hizo médico." ("Walkabout") * Richard Malkin explica a Claire que "Su naturaleza, su espíritu, su bondad, deben influir siempre en el desarrollo del niño (Aaron). ("Raised by Another") * Cuando Richard Malkin habló a Claire sobre los que iban a adoptar a Aaron, dijo: "Son buenas personas." ("Raised by Another") * Hurley habla sobre Scott Jackson, llamándole "buen tipo". ("Homecoming") * Christian Shephard habla a Sawyer sobre su hijo Jack: "Es un buen hombre, un gran hombre quizá. Ahora mismo, cree que lo odio. Piensa que me siento traicionado por él. Pero lo que siento realmente es gratitud, y orgullo, por lo que me hizo una vez. Por lo que hizo por mi. Tiene el valor que yo no tengo." ("Outlaws") Segunda Temporada * El hombre pobre dice a Jin, quien trabaja como portero de un hotel: "Gracias -- es usted un buen hombre." ("...And Found") * Goodwinexplica que mató a Nathan porque "Nathan no era una buena persona". ("The Other 48 Days") * En una escena eliminada, Libby dice a Sayid "Paciencia, es una buena persona" en referencia a Ana Lucía. ("Collision") * Kate espeta enfadada a Jack, "Siento no ser tan perfecta como tú. Siento no ser tan buena." ("What Kate Did") * Kate dice a Sawyer, creyendo que se está confesando a Wayne, "Fue porque odiaba que fueras parte de mi -- nunca sería buena. Nunca tendría nada bueno." ("What Kate Did") * Charlie cuenta a Eko que él "era una buena persona" antes de engancharse a las drogas. ("The 23rd Psalm") * Sawyer dice a Charlie "No soy una buena persona.". ("The Long Con") * Sayid dice: "Tenía 23 años cuando los americanos llegaron a mi país. Yo era un buen hombre. Era un soldado. Y cuando ellos se fueron yo era algo diferente." ("One of Them") * Claire cuenta a Danielle Rousseau que "Ella no era como los Otros ella era buena," refiriéndose a Alexandra Rousseau, a quien conoció en la Estación Médica. ("Maternity Leave") * Ethan declara que "ellos" son "una buena familia": "Somos buena gente, Claire. Una buena familia." ("Maternity Leave") * Antes de poner la inyección a Claire, Ethan le cuenta que "Has sido una buena chica." ("Maternity Leave") * Jack habla a Kate sobre el incidente de "The Hunting Party", "Podrían haberse quedado contigo pero no lo hicieron. Y tampoco me querrían ahora." Kate responde, "Artículos defectuosos, nosotros dos." ("S.O.S.") * Mientras estrangulaba a Ana Lucía, Ben le dice, "Mataste a dos de los nuestros -- buena gente que te dejaba en paz." ("Two for the Road") * Ben revela a John Locke que es "uno de los buenos" y que había venido a por él. ("Two for the Road") * Charlotte da a Eko un 'mensaje del otro lado' (from Yemi), diciendo que : "Él dijo que usted era un buen cura... Dijo que aunque pensó que fingía, usted era un buen hombre." ("?") * Benjamin Linus dice: "Somos los buenos chicos, Michael." ("Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2") Category:Temática recurrente